Don't Forget: Lock the Doors
by Kiiwii-Seme
Summary: Some problems you just wake up with. FinCas in the second chapter


Privacy was what I craved at the moment, but what I wanted was hard to get right now, seeing as Casimiro had chosen now of all times to find his way into my room and pester me about something. I wasn't entirely sure what at the moment, he was merely being a whingy prat and I didn't care to listen to him.

I frowned over at the taller vampire as he continued on, subtly setting my book down to cover my lap, finally paying slight attention to him to learn that he was hungry and wished for us to go out now. Though, at the moment I was more than incapacitated with a slight problem that had some up in an untimely manner. "Honestly, Casimiro, quit throwing your toys out of the pram and just go out by yourself, I'm not hungry at the moment." Though, that was far from being true, I was quite starving right now, but I had other issues to tend to.

Cas almost looked like a beaten puppy as he left my room, and any other time I would've felt slightly guilty, but not tonight. I was grateful to have the apartment to myself for once. Once I heard the front door click close, signaling the other's exit, I sat up farther in bed, swinging my legs over the edge and pushing myself up. Standing, I began out of my bedroom, fingers beginning to work their way to unbutton my shirt as I made my way to the bathroom. The material slipped from my shoulder and onto the floor once I finally got there, closing the door behind myself. I moved over to start up the shower, removing my pants and boxers as I waited for the water to warm.

Looking down, I sighed about my current 'problem'. I had thought I was far past erections popping up whenever they pleased, I was sure those stopped after puberty, but it seems as though it didn't. I would indulge myself for once though, something I didn't even do as a teenager. I felt as though I deserved it and with having the apartment to myself, I wouldn't have to worry about the other hearing me.

Stepping into the shower, I let the warm water run over me for a moment shivering slightly. Then, my hand began its downward decent and I took an unneeded breath, eyes slipping closed. I would take this slow and enjoy myself. My hand brushed over a few sensitive spots on its journey, causing my body to jerk a bit and a soft gasp to escape my lips. It had been too long since my last time I touched myself. Or let anyone else touch me, for that matter.

Finally, my hand reached its goal and I shuddered, wrapping it around the base and giving it a gentle squeeze. I began to pump my length slowly at first, twisting my wrist at the head, causing a soft moan to escape me. My other hand gripped at the wall, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the porcelain tiles. I began to pant as my hand began to move faster on my member, the breathing unnecessary, yet adding to the act. Another moan escaped my lips and I dropped my hand from the tiles, going to tease my entrance with a finger before slipping into myself, locating my prostate quickly, brushing up against it. I arched sharply, white flashing across my vision, groaning through clenched teeth. I had forgotten how amazing this could feel.

After a few more flicks of the wrist and a brush up against my prostate, I felt my orgasm crash upon me. Wave after wave of pleasure filled my body as my hand worked to help me ride it out. A loud moan made its way from my throat as the last waves crashed upon me. Both of my hands moved from me as my eyes opened, watching as my seed washed from my body and made its way down the drain.

I washed myself of the rest of the mess, turning off the shower afterwards and stepping out. I dried myself quickly and wrapped my towel around my waist, bending down to pick up my clothes and then opening the door. Catching sight of a grinning Casimiro standing right by the door, I raised a brow, beginning down the hall back to my bedroom as if nothing happened.

"Next time, ask for help!" He called after me and I straightened up, turning my head just in time to see him step into the bathroom. Seemed as though I wasn't as alone as I thought I was…


End file.
